


Love Me for Everything You Hate Me For

by SordidFood



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, James is a bit of a jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Mike enjoys taunting James, Mike/OC briefly, Name Calling, Sexting, Slut Shaming, This is probably a bad example of a relationship, but it's hardly a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidFood/pseuds/SordidFood
Summary: It starts with a hickeyJames’ eyes seem to follow him when he passes by and Mike swears that he hears James whispering things under his breath.“Tart”   “Whore”   “filthy bitch”





	Love Me for Everything You Hate Me For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the Sorted Discord, so huge thanks to all the folks there, especially Jenn who planted the original seed of an idea.

It all begins with a Hickey.

Mike hadn’t even realized it was happening until he looked in the mirror the next morning and saw the reddish-purplish blotch right at the side of his neck. Rather than fret over it, Mike decides that if he doesn’t make a fuss about it or draw attention to it, neither will the rest of the guys. 

He’s wrong, of course. Jamie and Barry both stitch him up while Ben rolls his eyes over the matter. It’s typical Banter for the Sorted offices… Except for James. James’ eyes seem to follow him when he passes by and Mike swears that, in spite of his hearing issues, he hears James whispering things under his breath. 

_ “Tart” “Whore” “filthy bitch” _

It’s so low that Mike’s not sure he’s hearing him properly at first. Surely, there’s no way that James of all people is calling Mike those awful things. He brushes the thought away until James sidles up next to Mike in the editing bay.

“Everyone can see it, y’know?” James says. “And they are all thinking the same thing- greedy little slut like you probably spends more time on your knees than off of them.” Before Mike can even turn his head, James has walked back down the stairs. Mike is in shock; he can barely breathe, not out of anger or shame, though. 

Hearing James’ harsh whisper in his ear, calling him names, his hot breath on Mike’s neck- It has him impossibly hard

* * *

 

Mike goes out again that night, keyed up from James’ words and maybe wanting to egg him on a bit more. The guy he finds at the bar is dark-haired and wears too much eyeliner, but he bites at Mike’s lips when he kisses him, leaving them split and swollen. He grabs at Mike’s hair, rearranging the perfectly messed up style, as Mike jerks him off. After Mike gets home later that night, he takes a few selfies for Instagram, subtlety shirtless, focusing more on kisses-raw lips and dishevelled hair. 

James doesn’t leave a like or a comment, but the next day he just stares at Mike, eyes narrowed.

“Your lip looks better,” he says after a long moment. “Glad to see that guy didn’t hurt you too bad. Did you even bother to get his name this time, you tramp?”

There are only inches between them and Mike is too turned on to even come up with a smart remark. Instead he just licks his lips, enjoying the way James’ eyes widen a bit before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

That night, Mike calls up an old fuck buddy to come over. She rides Mike’s dick like a wild animal, screaming his name. It’s fun, but it’s not what Mike really wants. He flips her over, begging for her to dig her nails into the skin of his back

The next afternoon, Mike makes sure to “accidentally” spill olive oil on himself so he has to conspicuously change his shirt in front of James.

“Lord, Mike!” Jamie exclaims. “Did you get in a fight with a raccoon? What happened?”  Mike gives a passive shrug but makes sure to catch James’ hard stare. 

“Ah, you know how it is... Friend of mine was a little to enthusiastic. All in fun.” He shoots a wink at James and pulls his new shirt over his head. 

Later, as Mike’s getting ready to leave for the day, James corners him.

“I was wrong. You’re not a whore.” Mike’s brow crinkles, confused. “Whores get paid. You’re just a common skank. Some slag who doesn’t care who they fuck as long as they get off.” Mike grins wickedly at the desired reaction.

“And?” He gives an exaggerated shrug. “So what? Are you jealous that I can pull whoever I want?” James just scowls. 

“Or Maybe,” Mike continues, resting back on his hands on the bench, stretching his legs out in front of him., “Maybe you’re jealous you haven’t had me yet, hmm?”

“As if I’d want a slut like you,”

“But you do, don’t you?” James doesn’t answer, just presses in closer to Mike.

“You think I’d touch something as filthy as you?” His voice is that same low tone from the first day, the timbre sending a shiver up Mike’s spine. 

“I think you want to touch me  _ because _ I’m so filthy.” Mike tips his head up; if he just pushed up on the balls of his feet, their lips would meet. “ And I think you want to do  _ far _ more than touch.” James glares at him, nostrils flaring and exhaling shaky breaths. His eyes dart from Mike’s to his mouth and back. Mike gives a cheeky smile as he steps back.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,”  Mike says, flashing a cheeky smile and stepping back.. “I have a prior engagement.” Before James even has a chance to respond, Mike is out the door.

His entire train ride home, Mike’s stomach is in knots and he can feel his ears burning. Did he perhaps go too far with James? Teased a bit too much? The man seemed properly angry when he left, but Mike can’t help himself. Goading James on this way feels like a game of cat and mouse. Egging him on, getting him on to call Mike all those awful names, degrade him like that…

Mike shifts awkwardly in his train seat, attempting to hide his boner. 

***

Despite what he’d said to James, Mike doesn’t actually have plans. He gets home and immediately changes into a pair of track pants and a T-shirt, makes himself a small dinner, and flips on the TV. About 15 minutes into  _ X Factor _ , his cell phone chimes.

_ Still have a dick in your mouth, slut?  _ James’ text reads. Mike grins and types a response.

**_How do you know it was a bloke? Could’ve been a girl._ **

_ It was a guy tonight. I can always tell. _

**_Tell what? When I’m out looking for a man?_ **

_ When you’re out looking for dick.  _ Mike’s eyebrows fly up to his hairline; Well, that’s a bit overt.

**_Oh? Do tell, Mr. Currie_ ** . Mike leans back on the couch, adjust his hardening cockin his pants

_ Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your ‘prior engagement’?  _ The text reads. Mike fiddles with his phone for a moment, wondering if he should admit it was just a blag or keep going with the lie.

**_Nah, passed that up._ ** It’s a half truth, but it works.  **_I’m home right now. But continue- how can you tell when I’m trying to pick up a guy?_ ** The little typing bubble pops up for awhile and the disappears again. Mike sighs and sets the phone aside on the couch cushion. If he’s going to do this, he’s going to need some supplies

He returns to the living room a couple minutes later with lube, a flannel, and a medium-sized plug, just in case he wants to take it a bit further tonight. His phone is lit up with a message and Mike pulls his track pants down to mid-thigh, settling back onto the couch before reading it.

_ You have this look about you. You move differently. Like a whore.  _ Mike rolls his eyes; he broke out his toys for that?

**_Is that all you have? Whore? Slut? Maybe I should buy your a thesaurus, James_ **

_ You look like you’re aching for cock. _ Mike’s eyes widen. Now  _ that’s _ more like it. 

**_Aching for cock?_ ** He’s slow to type one-handed as he runs his other hand up and down his shaft.

_ Starving for it, _ James writes.  _ Like you’d do anything to get it, even fucking a random stranger. _ Mike sighs; he’d give anything to hear James growling these things in his ear. He rolls the pad of his thumb over the head of his dick, spreading pre-cum over it. 

**_I can assure you, James, I am in no ways starving._ **

_ Because you are a slut. _

**_And there’s that word again._ **

_ If you went for too long without a dick in your mouth, I bet you’d corner any lad in the studio and suck him off in front of everyone. _ Mike inhales sharply. James definitely painted a picture with his words. 

**_Well, even you said I’m good on my knees_ ** , he teases. 

_ I said you were always on them. _

**_Practice makes perfect, James._ ** Mike’s awkwardly picks up the bottle of lube and squirts a bit in his hand. He coats his cock up and down, dipping southward momentarily to drag a finger against his hole.

**_When you picture me sucking a cock in front of the whole crew,_ **  Mike types,  **_whose cock is it I’m sucking? Ben’s? Jamie’s?_ ** Mike’s mind wanders over those scenarios briefly and he tentatively breaches his entrance. 

**_Yours?_ ** There’s no response for a moment and Mike is concerned perhaps he went too far when the typing bubble reappears.

_ I said I wouldn’t touch you. _

**_But you never said that I couldn’t touch you,_ ** He counters. Mike set the phone down for a moment and  picks up the plug, squirting more lube in his hand and coating the toy. As he starts to press it against his hole, he picks the phone back up.

**_You’d love what I can do with my mouth,_ **  he types.  **_I’d take that massive hog of yours all the way down._ **

_ See? you’re gagging for it, _ James responds. 

**_Oh, I surely will be._ ** Mike gasps as he reaches the most flared point of the plug, fully inserting it into himself. He shifts back and forth a bit, enjoying the way the plug lights up every nerve it touches. 

**_You could do whatever you wanted to,_ ** Mike’s typing is clumsy and he thanks God for autocorrect.  **_Fuck my mouth, choke me, pull my hair, pull out and come all over me._ **

_ Fukc _ the response surprises Mike.

**_You want that, don’t you? Want to spray your load all over me?_ ** Mike writes, an image of a depraved-looking James- cock in hand, shoulders arched back, mouth dropped open- Flashing through his mind.  **_Like a painted whore,_ ** he adds. 

He can feel his orgasm beginning to build and he just needs one thing to get there.  **_Are you touching yourself James? Tell the truth._ **   


The bubble appears a minute later.  _ Yes. _

Mike comes with a shudder, ass clenching around the plug as ropes of semen coat his stomach. He enjoys the afterglow for a minute before glancing back at his phone, but there are no more messages.

Mike frowns, but isn’t entirely surprised. He texts back a quick  **_Thanks, love ; )_ ** before standing awkwardly and heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

* * *

The next day, things seem to be the same as they were before. James is his normal, sarcastic self, which Mike both accepts but also hates. He doesn’t stare at Mike, doesn’t call him names, in fact he barely acknowledges the man. It’s a bit of a mindfuck, to be honest and it leaves Mike confused. How could they have had the greatest phone sexting he’s ever had and then get zero response from James? Even a “You’re a whore” would be welcome now.

Later in the afternoon, Mike approaches him

“Uh, James?” Mike asks later that afternoon, approaching James at his desk.

“Yeah?” James doesn’t look up from his laptop.

“When you have a minute, we need you to record the voice over for the next video.” 

“When I finish, alright?” James’ gaze remains locked on his screen and Mike find the rudeness of it annoying. 

“Well, we need it soon if Edd and Izzy are going to finish the edit by tonight.” He replies with a frown. James shrugs and Mike turns to walk away. He’s barely taken two steps when he hears it, only low enough for Mike himself to pick up.

“Needy bitch” 

Mike spins on his heel as James flashes him a wry grin and a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Whore" by In This Moment


End file.
